


Holiday Sweets (#80 Candy)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [116]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian likes candy canes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Sweets (#80 Candy)

Charlie squinted at Ian. He’d stolen a candy cane from Colby’s desk and had been eating it slowly. Well not so much eating it as doing obscene things with his mouth in public, all the while a painfully innocent look on his face.

Charlie stood and leaned over Ian’s shoulder.

“You’re just begging for it, aren’t you?” Charlie growled in Ian’s ear.

Ian slowly drew the candy cane from between his lips leaving them sticky and glossy. Then he had the nerve to bat his eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Ian said before sucking the candy again.


End file.
